EL AMOR DESDE LAS TRINCHERAS
by Javato
Summary: Ficción de la serie Castle.
1. Chapter 1

_El amor desde las trincheras._

Prólogo de Richard Castle.

Avanzamos. Para dejar el pasado atrás. La memoria duele. Las heridas duelen. Pero desde las trincheras nace una nueva historia. Algo, oh si algo que merece la pena ser contado. Esta es nuestra historia querida. Esta, que merece la pena ser contada al mundo. La edad y la vejez me llaman a tu compañía, hace un año que te fuiste. En paz. Esa armonía nuestra que conseguimos construir y que me dio cobijo en tu partida. Ahora paso mis últimos compases en un mágico rincón de España que ojalá pudieras ver. A las orillas de Magina vengo a escribir mi último libro, a rememorar recuerdos. En definitiva a contarle al mundo nuestra historia.

En el Paraje Natural de Hutar a uno de abril de dos mil cicuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo uno: En los días grises._

Casi llevábamos una década del siglo veintiuno. Aún recuerdo esa llamada. Aún recuerdo cómo llegaste a mí, a mi vida, ese caos. Volver a las tantas de la madrugada con alguien que calentara mi cama, beber sin haber celebración, creerme un dios fatuo sin haber hecho nada realmente. Aún me pregunto cómo mi hija aguantó todo eso. Eran días grises ciertamente. Más en los días grises siempre hay un rayo de luz, un halo que hace que brille hasta la más pequeña flor, hasta el más pequeño y tierno brote de hierba. En Nueva York siempre habrá y hubo asesinatos, pero ese era un tanto particular. Tenía un fan demasiado macabro al parecer.

La última chica se había marchado con el alba y yo estaba tumbado en aquella cama. Nunca supe su nombre realmente y nunca me importó realmente. Tras dos divorcios siempre busqué la salida fácil, quizá me esté culpando más de lo debido, pero aquello era más la pataleta de un niño pequeño que el comportamiento de un adulto. Me desperté, como siempre que salía de noche mi hija me dejaba zumo de naranja en el frigorífico. Era su forma de decirme buenos días. Preparé un sándwich que disfruté junto al zumo. El móvil sonó mientras desayunaba era mi ex mujer, Gina, la segunda para más reseñas. Silencié el teléfono y seguí desayunando. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escribir y ella me presionaba porque la fecha de lanzamiento se devenía inexorable. Pero la verdad era que no tenía ni una página. Tampoco me importaba, Derrick estaba viejo y ya no me ofrecía más sorpresas. Quizá en mi apagón literario subyacía un deseo de cambio, buscar algo nuevo que me motivase.

Otra llamada, otro silencio. No tenía ganas de nada. Algo pasó por mi mente, algo que escribí hace tiempo, acabar con Derrick Storm. Fui al portátil y lo encendí. Abrí el documento de texto y miré el capítulo final. Si allí estaba, la muerte de Derrick. Lo envié por correo electrónico a la editorial. Me quedé callado, sin pensar. Ya estaba hecho. Había acabado con el personaje que me había encumbrado como escritor. Cerré los ojos por un instante, pero no había pena o dolor por perder a un "hijo". ¿Qué pasaba? Porqué no tenía una señal de nadie, cuál era el motivo de esa sensación de ir a ninguna parte.

Los días pasaron, las llamadas se sucedían hasta que resultó vergonzoso no coger el teléfono. Todas pedían explicaciones del motivo de dejar de lado a Derrick. Siempre daba vagos motivos. Me escondía en ellos por no estallar contra ellos. Sentía rabia ¿Acaso se iban a privar de su estilo de vida si se iba Derrick? Esa respuesta planeaba por mi cabeza como un buitre hambriento en busca de carroña. Como un río llega al mar, llegó el día de la presentación. Me puse un traje negro y una camisa blanca. Me calcé las gafas de sol para esconder mis ojos, temía que vieran por ellos a un hombre cansado de muchas cosas, que empezaba a asumir la idea que estaba cansado de ese estilo de vida y buscaba una salida. Llegué al ático dónde se celebraría la presentación del libro, con mi madre y mi hija. La alfombra roja, flashes algunas firmas a antiguos libros de Derrick, a algunos escotes. Subimos y esperamos a que acto comenzase, nos paramos en la barra a esperar. El camarero era un viejo conocido mío de mis correrías nocturnas.

\- Señor Castle. ¿Qué tal? He oído que va a presentar un nuevo libro.- preguntó el camarero

\- Así es Thomas.-

\- ¿Qué desean las señoritas?- preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Champán para mí.- dijo mi madre.

\- Una Cola.- respondió mi hija.

\- ¿Y usted señor Castle? ¿Lo de siempre?-

\- Si por favor.- repuse. Nos sirvió las bebidas y mi madre fue a charlar con un hombre de cierta edad. Aproveché el momento y ante la mirada incrédula de mi hija vacié el whisky en una maceta cercana – Thomas ponme una cola por favor.-

\- ¿Acaso anoche saliste?-

\- No- me quité las gafas de sol y las guardé en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. - Pero tampoco me apetece beber alcohol. Si quieres puedo hablar con Tom y él te servirá lo que quieras.-

\- ¿Sabes que podrían encarcelarte por esto?- respondió. Ella estaba acostumbrada, a su lado yo parecía un libertino sin escrúpulos y ella un engominado amante de la ley y las buenas costumbres. Y la verdad era así

\- Mi hija doña responsable. Eres una aguafiestas.- de dije entre decepcionado y orgulloso. Pasamos un rato más conversando sobre el instituto, deberes y exámenes. Llegó el acto de presentación. – Cariño he de irme. Intenta no emborracharte con las burbujas de la Cola.- me puse las gafas de sol y fui hacia la tribuna. A mitad de camino me giré y la miré. Me pasé el pulgar por los labios al estilo de los anuncios de Martini, ella no pudo evitar reír. Como si una canción que sólo yo pudiera escuchar fui moviéndome con ritmo hacia el atril. Era parte de la actitud del vendedor de libros, ese niño malo y malcriado.

\- Buenas noches. Les habla la emisora Castle noticias para comunicarle que aquí ante ustedes está el último y flamante libro de la saga de nuestro querido amigo Derrck Storm.- dije poniendo voz profunda. – Espero que disfruten tanto de leerlo cómo yo de cobrárselo.- la carcajada fue generalizada.- ¿Preguntas?-

\- Michael Roice del New York News. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la muerte de Derrick?-

\- Un bala…- contuve mi respuesta con una media sonrisa.- Tendrán mis lectores que averiguarlo. Pero les puedo adelantar que habrá mucha sangre.

\- Si pero me refiero a porque va usted a dejar de escri…-

\- Otra pregunta por favor. Te quiero Michael pero me debo a todo el mundo.- dije con sarcasmo e ironía. Una periodista alzó su mano.

\- ¿Cual es su futuro más próximo en el mundo literario?-

\- Disfrutar de una isla paradisíaca con una copa en la mano.- Así siguió la rueda de prensa. Acabé y me puse a firmar y dedicar libros escotes y algunas piezas de ropa interior femenina. Ya conocía a Richard Castle el vendedor de libros y la actitud que debía mantener ante la prensa. Durante el tiempo que duró aquello mi mente estuvo en otro sitio, la melancolía, el aburrimiento y la desidia. Acabé el acto y me esperaba mi ex mujer.

\- ¿Por qué demonios has acabado con Derrick? Y quiero la respuesta del Castle de verdad.-

\- Porque no hacerlo- ella me miró cabreada.- Está bien, estaba aburrido de él.-

\- Como te cargues el negocio te vamos a…- acabó esa frase en un susurro en mi oreja.- ¿Queda claro?-

\- Como el cristal mi Führer-

\- Me han dicho que te pasas el día tirado en la cama o en el sofá sin más aspiración que esperar la próxima comida.- torcí el gesto ante aquello. Ella sabía que había dado en el clavo. – Por contrato te queda otro libro. Más te vale que sea un Best Seller-. Hice una parada en la barra, pedí champán y whisky. Volví hacia la mesa dónde estaba mi hija sentada. Ella me miró, en cuanto capté su mirada volví bailando al estilo de la música disco, con un intento de Moonwalker al final. Me senté a su lado y puse la copa de champán en la mesa ofreciéndosela.

\- Más te vale que te bebas eso o mataré a tu abuela y te quitaré la paga. Tú decides.-

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó ignorando la amenaza. Ella me conocía de sobra.

\- ¿Por qué la gente no puede aceptar el fin de Derrick Storm? Estoy cansado de él- se acercó una muchacha. Era joven, no rayaría los treinta, y bastante guapa. Parecía una funcionaria por su forma de vestir. Empecé a palparme los bolsillos pero no tenía un bolígrafo o un rotulador. Mi hija me dio uno. Suspiré, esa vez me costó meterme en el papel, pero lo hice. – Dime guapita, ¿Dónde lo quieres?- pregunté pícaramente.

\- Detective Katherine Beckett de la policía. ¿Podría acompañarme? Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas. – el Richard Castle vendedor de libros era además una protección ante extraños y cómo la mayoría de personas creían que era.

\- ¿Vas a ponerme las esposas?- pregunté con voz sensual. Y ella no tuvo reparos y efectivamente lo hizo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cuaderno de notas de Richard Castle:_

_Hoy ha sido un buen día. Desayuné y poco después me escapé al monte. Visité el "castillo" cómo allí lo llaman, pero en realidad es una torre vigía. Tras años en la ciudad no conseguía quitarme el alquitrán de los zapatos. Ni aquel refugio que era Los Hamptons, tan nuestro, era suficiente. Poco antes de la hora de comer llegué de vuelta al hotel. Me sirvieron vino y arroz con conejo. La comida era caldosa y caliente, la verdad es que se agradece en un día de frío. No era cómo la paella que comimos en la costa de Valencia. Aún recuerdo aquél día. Recuerdo aquel bar, "chiringuito", como lo llamaban por allí. Tú y la pequeña Johana teníais flores en el pelo y todo el bar nos miraba de manera rara. Aquel día fue un gran día ciertamente._

_Tal vez te preguntes el porqué de este diario, este cuaderno de notas. Pero no se cuanto tiempo me queda de acordarme de ti. Quizá sea también una bendición del cielo. En cualquier caso quiero aprovechar al máximo esta carrera contra el tiempo que se me antoja muy desigual y casi perdida. Los chicos no lo saben. John es el único que sospecha algo, ese fue otro motivo por el que me fui. Me da miedo pensar en el día de mañana y saber que no voy a volver a ver tu cara en mi mente, o peor aún, que no voy a ser capaz de ser consciente de ello. Siempre he pensado que la identidad de un hombre son sus recuerdos, pero los míos tienen fecha de caducidad. Entonces no sé el motivo para seguir luchando. Doy gracias al cielo en días así, en los que la tristeza me invade, pues pienso que no podría soportar que debieras cargar conmigo, como tantas veces hiciste. _

_Volviendo al día a día… _

[No se encontró más texto la página en la que proseguía este diario. Fue arrancada salvo la siguiente anotación en un margen.]

_He de seguir luchando. He de hacerlo por ti. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo dos: Uno de los All Star_

_Para ti, no habrá ningún ser más llanto,_

_Para ti, el sol brill_

_ará,_

_Porque yo siento esto cuando estoy contigo,_

_Está bien, sé que todo está bien_

_Y los pájaros cantan,_

_Como saben la partitura,_

_Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,_

_Como nunca antes._

_Y les deseo todo el amor del mundo,_

_Pero más que nada, deseo que sea mío._

_Y los pájaros siguen cantando,_

_Como saben la partitura,_

_Y Te amo, Te amo, Te amo,_

_Como nunca antes, como nunca antes, como nunca antes._

Me creía Dios, por fin algo diferente y para más emoción era un fan, ciertamente un fan siniestro. Últimamente los días se habían convertido en una sucesión de amaneceres y ocasos. Pero de camino a la comisaría, fue distinto, como un mantra. ¿Era ese el cambio que me pedía mi cuerpo? Sólo el tiempo me respondió.

Aquellos ojos me tenían hechizado. Respondía a las preguntas de manera automatizada, me tenía ensimismado, embelesado. Tranquilo y sereno cómo tiempo hacía no me sentía. Súbitamente esa pompa se esfumó "Hazlo". Pensé.

\- ¿Conocía Usted a las víctimas señor Castle?- me preguntó la inspectora.

\- No.- por un momento creí ver en sus ojos una profunda decepción - ¿Hay alguna relación entre las víctimas?- reaccioné ágilmente.

\- No, o al menos no la hemos encontrado por ahora. Estamos investigándolo-

\- Tiene usted, inspectora, de ser persona a la que le gusta el buen vino. ¿Me equivoco?-

\- Tiene usted señor Castle de ser persona a la que le gustan los problemas.-

\- La vida es aburrida ¿Qué hay de malo en ponerle algo de sabor? No le gusta a usted, inspectora, ¿estar en la pista de baile, con su mejor vestido y sentir el calor y el roce de cuerpos, mientras el dios Baco nos da con su espíritu todo tipo de sensaciones, pensamientos y planes de placer?- si, tenía un dilema. Su boca, entreabierta y dubitativa era la mejor respuesta.

\- Quizá en su mundo de gente despreocupada por un trabajo eso sea así. Pero si bajas de las nubes al duro suelo de asfalto de Nueva York, sabrás que aquí la genta trabaja duro y honradamente.- alguien llamó. Era un policía, por su ropa sería un detective o algún administrativo.

\- Aquí tiene lo que me pidió inspectora. – era sudamericano, o al menos eso decía su piel y facciones. Su inglés era el de un chico criado en las calles.- entonces sucedió. Un temblor en la mano y esa desesperación que crecía en el interior.

\- Gracias Esposito.- esperó a que saliera. - ¿Es duro pasar el mono?-

\- Créame que es más fácil pasarlo que aguantar a mi primera ex mujer en nuestro divorcio.-

\- ¿Así que eres el chico malo?- no contesté, me centraba en pensar cuanto me quedaba para salir. "Piensa, piensa… Yoga". - Sabe, puedo alargar este interrogatorio tanto como me plazca.-

\- Entonces no vas a ser mejor que yo o la gente que dices que es como yo. Todos disfrutamos con el sufrimiento ajeno.- me senté en la silla y entrelacé mis piernas en posición de meditación. Posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas. Hubo un rato de silencio.

\- ¿Dónde estaba la noche en que mataron a la primera victima? Fue hace dos semanas- inquirió bruscamente.

\- Con mi hija en casa.-

\- Su hija está bajo la custodia de su ex mujer.-

\- Entonces tienen el fichero desactualizado. –

\- Todos los cargos fueron retirados curiosamente. – apuntilló con cierta malicia.

\- Soy amigo del alcalde, un fan.- ella me miró incrédula.- ¿De cuándo es mi último cargo?-

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Está aquí por ser sospechoso-

\- Tengo dinero, fama y reconocimiento. ¿Dónde está el motivo?-

\- La abstinencia.-

\- Toxicómanos anónimos.-

\- ¿Y estuvo allí la noche del segundo asesinato?-

\- Bingo. Premio para la hermosa detective.- la puerta se abrió abruptamente. Esa melena roja la reconocería desde el kilometro cero al veinte de cualquier carretera.

\- Eh niña quieta.- el detective latino iba tras Alexis. Ella se abrazó a mí.

\- ¿Nos vamos pequeña?-

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que pueda irse?-

\- Mire soy novelista de asesinatos e infractor reincidente. ¿Me vas a acusar de algo? Un placer inspectora. – me levanté y me fui con Alexis. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación apareció un hombre. Era mayor de unos cincuenta años. Con el tiempo entablé una buena relación con Roy Montgomery.

\- Beckett a mi despacho. – ella le miró para protestar. – ¡Ya! – Tiempo después supe la conversación que mantuvieron.

\- Señor ese hombre se cree un yupi…- el alcalde estaba sentado en la silla del capitán.

\- Ese hombre es inocente.- terció el alcalde Weldon en tono severo. Beckett se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada. – Su historial, actualizado.- el alcalde le acercó una carpeta.

\- ¿Sabe usted señor alcalde que es un toxicómano? –

\- Si. La razón por la que lo está dejando acaba de entrar en la sala de interrogatorios.-

\- Es un chulo-

\- Si sólo va a acusarle de eso no hay delito para encerrarle.- Beckett cogió la puerta indignada. – Inspectora…- Beckett se volvió. – Es un buen hombre, va a tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

_Tiene un mensaje de texto de Damon:_

_Veo que te has convertido en un All-Star. Enhorabuena Ricky ya iba siendo hora que levantases la cabeza. _

La metadona fluía por mi cuerpo. Todo estaba tranquilo, en paz. Una llamada de Weldon.

\- Dime. Si ya sé que te debo otro favor. Está bien. ¿Mañana a qué hora? Está bien.-

Me acosté aquella noche pensando en el día de mañana, lo que me esperaría. Ni por un casual me hubiera imaginado que acabaría el día siendo ayudante de la policía.


	5. Chapter 5

_ENTREVISTA A RICHARD CASTLE. Año 2009_

Pregunta.- Nuevo libro, y nueva protagonista.

Respuesta.- Si. La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre Nikki.

P.- ¿Cual es el motivo del cambio?

R.- Me aburría Derrick, no suponía un gran reto para mí. Si quieres ser un buen escritor debes buscar siempre nuevas metas.

P.- ¿Quien es mejor, Derrick o Nikki?

R.- No soy yo nadie para regular el prisma de los gustos.

P.- Entrando en un terreno más personal. ¿Dónde queda el Richard Castle nihilista?

R.- Junto a mi fe por mi literatura y mi hija.

P.- ¿Nadie más?-

R.- Nadie.

P.- (enciende un cigarrillo) ¿Qué hay sobre los rumores acerca de su adicción a las drogas?

R.- Todos ciertos. Por lo menos hasta donde quieras creerlos.

P.- ¿Piensa dejarlo?-

R.- Palabrita del niño Jesús.

P.- ¿De veras?

R.- Estoy en tratamiento. Cada vez uso menos metadona. Es difícil, pero bueno tengo un motivo.

P.- ¿Cuál?-

R.- Mi hija. Ella también fue la causa en parte. Verás, cuando llevas un estilo de vida bastante desordenado tu palabra cuenta poco. Yo quería reformarme, hacerlo por ella, dejar la noche volver a vivir en el día. Lo hice varias veces pero los jueces siempre pensaban que era una mala influencia. Entonces dejé de luchar, pensaba que era inútil y me dejé llevar. Ahora es distinto, ¿sabes?, las cosas han cambiado.

P.- ¿Te consideras un escritor al estilo de las "_rock-star_"?

R.- Para ser una estrella de rock has de hacer rock and roll. Yo hago libros.

P.- ¿Tu actitud parece decir lo contrario?

R.- La actitud es la que vende los libros. Lo importante es que cuando me miro en el espejo veo a un escritor, y a una persona que lucha para dar sentido a la nueva oportunidad que se le ha presentado ante la vida.

P.- ¿Qué le dirías a un adicto?

Qué lo deje. Alguien me dijo una vez que la libertad es la ausencia de necesidades.

P.- ¿Y qué necesitas ahora?

R.- Respirar mismamente, o sea que nunca voy a ser libre del todo.

P.- ¿Qué proyectos de futuro tienes por delante?

R.- No lo sé la verdad.

P.- ¿Algo más que añadir?

Saca una moneda del bolsillo. "_Cien días sereno"_ y la lanza al aire. La atrapa y me enseña la frase otra vez.


	6. Chapter 6

_Tomó a la pequeña de la mano. Tenía ganas de caminar con ella. Anduvieron por el gran parque, juntos, cogidos de la mano. _

_\- Viviremos grandes aventuras. – le dijo el pequeño. _

_\- Yo seré una pirata.- dijo la pequeña._

_\- Yo seré el capitán.- repuso el niño fue a un árbol cercano y arrancó dos ramas, aún verdes y pequeñas, pero perfectas para su talla. – Zarparemos por la mañana. Ahora tenemos que ir a la taberna a beber ron.-_

_\- Tenemos que buscar un barco antes.- contestó la pequeña. – ¿Si no como vamos a ser piratas?- _

_\- Vale. Pero tiene que ser un barco muy rápido. Surcaremos los siete mares y esquivaremos a los guardias. – _

Me desperté aún quedaba algo más de una hora para irse. Así que apagué la alarma del despertador fui a la ducha. Tras acabar, salí y me vestí. Mientras me ponía la camisa miré mi antebrazo. Tenía una marca. Era del día anterior, de cuando Alexis vino a por mí. Abroché la camisa y miré al espejo. Allí vi a un tipo bastante mejorado, con respecto a lo que llegué a ser, pero tampoco era un monumento a la salud. Desabroché la camisa y miré en mi pecho. Tatuado sobre el corazón "_hazlo por ella". _Este seguía latiendo, aún tenía tiempo más que de sobra para cumplir esa promesa. El problema habría sido si se hubiera detenido.

Fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que prácticamente se me había olvidado. Mientras exprimía el zumo se hacían las tostadas. Acabé de exprimir la última naranja y fui a por las tostadas, que ya habían saltado. Estaban terminando de untarlas cuando bajó Alexis. Con la bata y aún algo somnolienta.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas despierto?- me preguntó extrañada.

\- El desayuno. –

\- Vaya yo…- no sabía que decir.

\- Ten.- le acerqué un plato.-

\- Oye gracias por venir ayer a comisaría.- me sinceré. – No te esperaba.-

\- Me tuve que enterar por las revistas de que eras- esa última palabra en su boca.- Un drogadicto.-

\- Desde que viniste no he probado nada. Sólo la metadona.-

\- La abuela me dijo dónde la tenías.- me escrutó con la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo sabía eso la abuela?-

\- La asistenta.- hizo una breve pausa.- Yo quiero que te cures. Que vuelvas a ser quien eras antes. Desde que se fue Gina no volviste a ser el mismo.-

\- Desde que se fue Gina y tú.- la interrumpí. – Oye yo también quiero que esto vuelva a ser como antes.- se hizo un largo silencio.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando íbamos al parque?- me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. – Cuando jugábamos juntos. Sentados sobre el mantel en la mesita estaban Don Conejo, Mickey, tú, yo…-

\- Creo que aborrecí el té desde entonces.- ella esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Siempre he querido estar contigo, antes que con mamá. Cuando aún estabais juntos, mientras ella estaba de aquí para allá tú siempre estuviste conmigo. Siempre te he añorado papá.-

\- Mira no puedo devolverte el tiempo que no he estado contigo. Eso es algo que tú y yo sabemos.- su cara se ensombreció.- Pero sí que puedo pelear para ser un tipo con una vida normal, por enésima vez. Y que el juez pueda decir que soy un padre con el que puedes convivir, y no sólo visitar unos días al año. Si tú quieres. – sonrió, como hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír. O era que había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de ella que se me había olvidado cómo era su sonrisa. Se acercó y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo. Me miró.

\- Tienes la camisa mal abrochada.-

\- Vaya yo…-

\- Espera ya lo hago yo- dijo ella. Empezó a desabrochar los botones. Entonces lo vio. – ¿Vaya que es esto?

\- Quería darte una sorpresa. Cuando estuviera limpio quería enseñártelo. Volvió a sonreír y me abrochó la camisa, colocándome los cuellos de paso.

\- Esta vez será distinto.- y me pasó la mano por el pecho. Desayunamos charlando, fue bastante animado. La convencí para que me dejara acompañarla a dónde había quedado con unas conocidas. Paseamos durante una hora hasta el destino de la cita, disfrutando de la ciudad y sus encantos, poniéndome al día de todo, en este tiempo en el que no había estado. Nos despedimos cordialmente y yo pedí un taxi para ir al ayuntamiento

Llegué un cuarto de hora después. Ya en el despacho del alcalde Weldon estaba esperando, pues llegaba cinco minutos tarde a nuestra cita. Siempre tuve una buena relación con él. Nos conocíamos de nuestros años de la universidad. Luego con el tiempo nos distanciamos, él se fue por la política y yo me hice escritor, pero siempre mantuvimos una buena amistad. Cuando los dos nos asentamos en Nueva York solíamos quedar cuando nuestras agendas lo permitían, pero yo caí. Seguimos siendo buenos amigos hasta que el cáncer se lo llevó, pero eso fue años después, justo antes de poder disfrutar de un merecido retiro. En cierto modo el me devolvió a la normalidad, creo que puedo decir con la perspectiva del tiempo que él fue uno de los que me devolvió al buen camino.

Entró poco tiempo después. Llevaba un café y el maletín en la misma mano y en la otra el abrigo. Se sentó en su sillón y abrió el maletín, colocó unos documentos en su mesa y dejó otros tantos en un cajón. Todo ello con suma pausa, con mucha tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- directo, al grano como él siempre era en las distancias cortas con los conocidos.

\- Una mala racha. Es todo.- no tenía excesivas ganas de dar explicaciones.

\- Me voy a jugar gran parte de mi prestigio político por ti.-

\- No tienes que hacerlo. En estos momentos tu prestigio político vale más que yo.-

\- Me debes unos cuantos favores. Así que lo primero que harás será limpiarte.-

\- Estoy en ello.-

\- No me interrumpas.- me acercó un documento. Lo leí sin dar crédito a lo que allí ponía. – Siempre has querido a esa niña, más que a nada en esta vida. En tres años casi la has perdido. ¿Verla seis veces al año? O cuando tienes una presentación ¿Es acaso eso ser un buen padre?-

\- Lo sé.-

\- Hazlo bien, o te juro por Dios que seré yo mismo el que impida a Richard Castle volver a ver a su hija nunca más.- exhaló – Hay algo más. Vas a colaborar con la policía para resolver el caso de ese asesino que te imita.-

\- Haré lo que pueda por ayudarles.-

\- Eso espero Rick, si no, seré yo mismo quien te hunda del todo personalmente.-

\- ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

\- Hoy mismo.- me levanté y fui hacia la puerta tenía el pomo en la mano cuando me dijo

\- Tú siempre eras bueno resolviendo misterios Rick, sabías quien robaba del comedor de la universidad -

-Sí éramos nosotros- rió. – Oye esto es importante para mí. No quiero decepcionarte.-

\- Hazlo por Alexis. -


	7. Chapter 7

Allí estaba en el ático, todo estaba en calma y el ruido de abajo llegaba amortiguado. Yo observaba la calle mientras comía algo de comida china. En la esquina el viejo Tim vendía la prensa escrita, la gente salía de la cafetería de enfrente de la comisaría. Me gustaba estar allí, imaginar las historias de la gente. Un agente que salía del trabajo charlando amigablemente con una compañera, aquello me hizo sonreír ligeramente. Cuanto pude tardar en hacerlo, pudiera ser que la maquinaria estaba vieja, y tenía poco uso por eso le costaba arrancar. Pero aquello era mi palacio, un lugar en donde sentirse en paz el sitio.

Era una tarde agradable, estaba a gusto, sentado en lo alto de una de las grandes máquinas de aire acondicionado, la que estaba más cerca del borde. Acabé de comer, abrí la cerveza que tenía al lado y encendí un cigarrillo. Aquel era mi mantra, algo que siempre repetía tras resolver un caso y mira que llevaba unos cuantos a mis espaldas. Pero aquella tarde fue distinto. Escuché la puerta abrirse, miré hacia atrás, era Roy, Roy Montgomery. Se acercó hacia mí con un documento en la mano. Me lo dejó en las piernas, que las tenía dobladas. Tenía una sonrisa tranquila, parecía que su estado de ánimo se había mimetizado con la energía del sitio.

\- Enhorabuena Castle. Lo ha conseguido. – le alargué la cerveza y bebió un largo trago. – Está buena, realmente buena. – El informe de conducta se lo tiene que llevar mañana al alcalde.

\- Sin problema Capitán. Muchas gracias por todo.- me devolvió la cerveza.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?- bebí un trago.

\- ¿Habría algún problema en quedarme aquí?-

\- Por mí no. Es más creo que alguien se lo agradecerá.- su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y denotaba algo más tranquilidad.

\- Si lo dice por eso, no, tengo que cumplir mi particular condena. Ahora mi hija tendrá toda mi atención.

\- Dígame, ¿cómo lo hizo para superar tan pronto lo de la heroína?-

\- Un coma inducido. – la sonrisa se le borró de la cara. – No ha pasado nada. Conocía al tipo que lo hizo, era de fiar. -

\- Veo que ha funcionado. – me dio un toque cariñoso en la pierna y se marchó, pero a medio camino se volvió hacia mí y me dijo.- ¡Ah! Una cosa más, si va a trabajar más con nosotros espero que esta actitud se mantenga. Porque si no a la más mínima le pongo de patitas en la calle.- y se volvió a girar para irse.

\- ¡Roy!- me miró y yo fui hacia él. – Podría mantener esto en secreto, lo de la "rehabilitación".-

\- No hay problema. Usted céntrese en trabajar cómo hasta ahora y será uno más de esta pequeña trinchera.

\- ¿Trinchera?- pregunté extrañado.

\- Me gusta ver homicidios cómo una trinchera. Ese lugar dónde nos protegemos unos a otros y dónde juntos vamos a por los que se han saltado la ley. Y en esta familia nos apoyamos unos a otros. Disfrute de la cerveza Castle. – su sonrisa volvió a la lucir y se marchó.

Miré el cigarrillo que se había consumido sin darme cuenta y lo tiré al suelo. Di otro trago de cerveza. Otra vez la puerta sonó. Era Beckett.


End file.
